


Innocent?

by secretivechicken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Eeveelutions - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Suho gets lost, just a whole lot of crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretivechicken/pseuds/secretivechicken
Summary: On the list of reasons why Suho should never be a spy.(which has nothing to do with what you're about to read, you're welcome.)Mild warning:mentions of possible debauchery that may or may not occur.





	Innocent?

It started out innocently enough- walking by Sehun's room only to hear an expletive followed by one of the other member's names- Joonmyeon could remember clearly the first time he heard the youngest.

"Fuck- Chanyeol! Come on! Don't you... have any idea... what you're doing!"

At that time, wide-eyed and horribly confused, the group leader had ran down the hallway to his own room and stayed there the rest of the night. He'd never been happier to have Jongin and Jongdae as roommates (no matter how temporary their current rooming situation may be). Granted, this relief was also short lived. It was a mere two days later he overheard the youngesy again- this time Jongdae's name tumbling from his lips. That was when the curiosity began to build.

Joonmyeon never said anything about it- not to Chanyeol, not to Jongdae, and definitely not to Sehun- but he closely monitored who spent time with the youngest and he "happened" by Sehun's locked room more than he had before; those were all merely coincidental occurences though if anyone questioned it. Not the anyone did.

Sehun had always spent a lot of time with Jongin- they were best friends, so that was a given- but recently Baekhyun had been tagging along with the youngest two more than before. Sure, Jongdae and Chanyeol had both been more occupied with their schedules as of late, but there were times when Baekhyun just greeted his friends as he continued to cling to the youngest duo. So when there's a night that he hears Sehun again, he's aghast at what permeates the hallway through the door.

"Ah! Kai!" There's a pause before a low groan is barely hears followed by a whined, "Baekhyun..."

There are too many questions as to what the hell is happening in their dorm, and Joonmyeon is becoming slightly afraid as to what it may be. It wasn't his job to give them all the sex talk- although there's a chance that should be revisited for them... all.

As schedules pick up, the sounds behind the youngest's locked door slow down- presumably because Sehun is too tired at the end of the day, but Joonmyeon isn't too sure. He was tired himself, after all, and that didn't leave much in the way of being able to eavesdrop- or to conveniently happen by when the youngest is being too loud. That doesn't mean it stops though.

Chanyeol (again), Kyungsoo, Kai (again, sans Baekhyun), Minseok, and even Yixing!

Just how active was this group- let alone, together? Since when did Sehun frequently have casual sex with his entire group? Sure, there had been murmurings that the youngest had had a fling with Luhan and even Zitao (one prior to debut, the other a year after); but there had never been an instance where anyone else had been mentioned as getting together with Sehun- in any way, shape, or form.

Finally, after hearing Yixing's name again- honestly, he couldn't picture their only remaining Chinese member doing such things with the youngest (but he could be wrong)- Joonmyeon gave in and knocked on the bedroom door. Three months of this was probably three months too long anyways and he just needed to face his demons- or Sehun's promiscuity- head on if he ever hoped to get sleep again.

Then there was confusion.

While the youngest certainly looked like he'd been rolling about on the bed (hair laying in at least ten different directions on his head), the room was empty. Yixing certainly wasn't present behind the closed door as he had anticipated him being. "I... you're... alone?"

"Yeah...?" The younger drew out the syllable as his brows furrowed in confusion- clearly wondering what kind of question that was.

"But... Yixing...?"

Sehun was quiet for a moment as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Sleeps in the room across the hall? Besides, didn't he have studio time today for the album?"

Studio time. That's right. Yixing had studio time, and therefore couldn't be home at present but- "You screamed his name...?"

Understanding dawned on the youngest and within the same beat, embarrassment took its place. "Not Yixing hyung, but... Yixing, my Sylveon."

"What."

"My Sylveon. It's-" Sehun pauses with a sigh before grabbing Joonmyeon's wrist and pulling him inside the room, forcing the leader to sit on his bed before plopping beside him. "Hold on, I have to get to a Pokémon center first."

"Is that like a PokéStop?"

"No, hyung... just... no. PokéStops are strictly a Pokémon Go thing." Sehun explains as he taps a button on his Nintendo New 3DS a few times. "Centers are where you heal your team, but there's also a PC in each Center and that's where you can access the rest of your Pokémon." He explains carefully, knowing that the elder won't ever play the game, but he'd prefer to understand what he was seeing anyway.

"Okay then..." Came the mumbled reply even as Sehun turned the screen to face the confused male.

"This is Yixing, my Sylveon. I also have Chanyeol the Flareon, Joonmyeon the Vaporeon, Jongdae the Jolteon, Jongin the Umbreon, Baekhyun the Espeon, Kyungsoo the Leafeon, Minseok the Glaceon, and me! Sehun the Eevee." He pulled up the profiles of each Pokémon as he named them off to Joonmyeon.

There's a momeny of utter silence as the older one looks from the screen to Sehun, "Why did you name Pokémon after all of us?"

"Not just any Pokémon, hyung. The Eeveelutions. All of the evolutions I named after you guys started out as an Eevee- the one I named after myself. They all remind me of you guys in some way- and not just the powers we had from debut. I couldn't name an Eevee after any of you guys because I aspire to be like all of you in some way, that's why I'm the Eevee." Sehun starts explaining his thoughts to Joonmyeon, explaining each one thoroughly.

Chanyeol while being bright, was also strong no matter what- Flareon.

Joonmyeon was a leader, but he could read a situation and go with the flow when necessary- Vaporeon.

Jongdae despite coming across as somewhat boisterous or even a troll, can be calm and caring- Jolteon.

Jongin who in public tries his best to stick to the persona of Kai and all of his dark allure despite being anything but in reality- Umbreon.

Baekhyun with his cheery personality who is able to blend in and out of the foreground at a whim- Espeon.

Kyungsoo who looks sweet and harmless that can pack a punch with either his strength or his words- Leafeon.

Yixing the one who stands out the most in what remained of their group, steadfast and smiley, but easily somewhat "wispy" (for lack of a better word) if he feels it necessary- Sylveon.

Minseok the quietest hyung in the group who watches out for all of them from a safe distance, but never seems to be far when needed- Glaceon.

And finally, Sehun who wants to emulate all of them but can't seem to find his way in all of the fame that has come to their little group and struggles with his own identity on occasion- Eevee.

Unique, individual, and yet all from the same original source.

"Honestly, I could've chosen any Pokémon though. Just look at Yifan."

"Yifan?"

"Mr. Mime seemed to suit that name just fine."


End file.
